Absurd
by Haruchi Nigiyama
Summary: Chapter 1: menceritakan ke-absurd-an keluarga Uchiha. Mulai dari Mikoto yang nista, Sasuke si najis, Itachi si narsis, sampai Fugaku yang selalu salah / Nantikan kisan ke-absurd-an keluarga lainnya, plus cara Itachi dan Sasuke mencari teman hidup dengan ketampanan yang mereka miliki.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Absurd © Haruchi Nigiyama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning!**

 _ **Always**_ **OOC (** _ **out of character**_ **),** _ **full of imagination,**_ **bahasa campur aduk, garing.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari webtoon Terlalu Tampan** **© Mas Okis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dunia ini ada banyak hal yang terjadi di luar akal sehat manusia, salah satunya adalah ketampanan dari keluarga Fugaku Uchiha. Jika dilihat dari silsilah ketampanan keluarga besar Uchiha, keluarga Fugaku menduduki posisi pertama 'Uchiha paling tampan dan rupawan yang pernah ada', membuat keluarga Uchiha lain memandang kagum sekaligus iri pada mereka.

Fugaku sendiri memiliki satu orang istri, yaitu Mikoto Uchiha yang cantik jelita (tetapi nista) dan dua orang anak lelaki yang tak kalah tampan darinya, yaitu Itachi si sulung narsis serta Sasuke si bungsu najis (umur mereka hanya beda tiga tahun). Mikoto sendiri merupakan wanita yang disebut-sebut merupakan wanita paling beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan Fugaku, itu yang sering Mikoto dengar dari ibu-ibu kompleks ketika sedang membeli sayur. Padahal mah aslinya Fugaku lah yang beruntung karena mendapatkan Mikoto. _Mother-mother_ jaman now memang _available-available_ saja kelakuannya, suka kepo dan sok tau, pikir Mikoto.

* * *

Sasuke merupakan si najis karena tidak pernah bersyukur dengan ketampanan yang ia miliki. Ia adalah Uchiha termulut pedas dan terjutek yang pernah lahir dari rahim seorang Mikoto. Maklum, saat Mikoto tengah mengadung Sasuke, Mikoto sering melihat cabe-cabean ekstra _hot_ yang numpang lewat atau yang dengan sengaja nongkrong di depan rumahnya untuk melihat ketampanan suaminya. Asal muasal Sasuke disebut si najis karena Sasuke sendiri memang senang mengeluarkan kata-kata yang mengandung unsur kenajisan.

"Sasuke sini aku cium~"

"Najis."

"Sasuke, besok kita kencan ya?"

"Najis."

"Sasuke... makan bekal buatanku ya?"

"Najis."

"Sasuke, aku sudah lama menyukaimuu."

"Najis."

"Sasuke! Kamu apakan anak orang sampai nangis begini? Sekarang ikut saya ke ruang BP!"

"Na...h kan gegara kalian, kampret!"

Begitulah asal muasal Sasuke si najis. Selagi lebih banyak keluar kata najis daripada kampret, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke si najis, bukan si kampret. Walaupun begitu, tak peduli tetap najis atau berubah menjadi kampret, ketampanan Sasuke tetaplah ketampanan yang mutlak dan hakiki, tak akan berubah apalagi lekang oleh waktu.

Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, Itachi sendiri selalu mensyukuri ketampanan yang ia miliki. Ketika Itachi berdoa, ia bersyukur karena tampan. Ketika bercermin, ia bersyukur karena tampan. Ketika melihat teman-temannya tak ada yang setampan dirinya, ia bersyukur karena lebih tampan. Ketika banyak wanita yang memujanya, ia beryukur karena sangat tampan. Hidup Itachi memang lebih indah daripada Sasuke, karena hari-harinya selalu dipenuhi dengan kata syukur.

* * *

"Fuga, Ita, Sasu, makanan sudah siap~" Teriak Mikoto dari arah dapur.

Fugaku dan Sasuke yang sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan segera menuju dapur.

Kini semua anggota keluarga ––kecuali Itachi, sudah duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Bersiap untuk memakan makanan yang sudah tersaji dengan nikmat di hadapan mereka.

"Itachi, cepat!" Teriak Mikoto lagi. Begitulah, semenjak menikah dengan Fugaku, Mikoto yang dulunya disebut sebagai orang penyabar kini berubah menjadi orang yang tidak sabaran. Maklum, kesabarannya sudah habis untuk menunggu Fugaku melamarnya pada saat itu.

"Sebentar lagi bu, aku sedang berdoa, isinya bersyukur karena aku memiliki ibu." Teriak Itachi dari dalam kamarnya.

"Najis." Sahut Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Itachi. Ia tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Itachi gombal di saat sepeti ini.

"Barusan kamu berbicara apa, Sasu? Najis? Kamu tak bersyukur karena memiliki Ibu yang seperti Ibu?" murka Mikoto, kemudian langsung memasang wajah sedih yang dibuat-dibuat setragis mungkin.

"Bu..bukan bu, Ibu salah dengar. Tadi Sasuke ngomong naiiss (ditulis: _nice_ ), bukan najis."

"Awkarin naik kuda, oh yauda, bagusla." Jawab Mikoto kalem, langsung kembali memasang muka datar karena bosan menunggu andalannya. Tidak peduli siapa itu awkarin dan tidak peduli juga pantunnya nyambung atau tidak.

"Itachiiii!"

"Iya Ibukuuu, Itachi turuuuun."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Mikoto diam, karena ia bosan menunggu Itachi.  
Sasuke diam, karena ia takut keceplosan berbicara najis lagi.  
Fugaku diam, karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

.

.

.

Begitulah kisah _absurd_ keluarga Uchiha.

Nantikan kisah _absurd_ keluarga Haruno di _chapter_ selanjutnya.

* * *

 _Review, please?_


End file.
